


4 Times Kuroo and Hinata Get Caught In the Act (+1 where the person walking in joins along)

by living_dead_parker



Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, getting caught, kurohina - Freeform, kurohina brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: 4 times that Sakusa, Atsumu, and Bokuto catch Hinata and Kuroo in the act, plus the one time where the person catching them in the act decides to join in.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	4 Times Kuroo and Hinata Get Caught In the Act (+1 where the person walking in joins along)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit more explicit than the others in this series mostly because I do explain the steamy stuff rather than imply it or leave it as vague as I can. I hope you all enjoy!!

**1 - Bokuto**

Bokuto enjoyed visiting Kuroo because it’s always a fun time. The two have been friends for years and they continue to hold such a strong bond. 

As soon as Kuroo invited Bokuto over for the day, Bokuto was over the moon. He, unfortunately, had to go to practice first and that made the day feel so long. However, he powered through and went through his day as he usually did, trying his best at practice and getting by just fine. 

Before he ventured off towards Kuroo’s house, he also had to go and run a quick errand with Akaashi, but that was over much sooner than he’d expected. He decided he’d surprise Kuroo with his early visit and just headed over. 

Kuroo never felt the need to hide behind locked doors when it came to his friends, so Bokuto grabbed the spare key that he’d been made aware of via text and unlocked the door to Kuroo’s home. 

The house was enormous and Bokuto still felt mesmerized every time he visited. He slowly walked the halls, taking in everything until he decided to finally go look for Kuroo. He heard what sounded like a giggle coming from the kitchen, so he followed it, bursting into the room. 

“Hey hey...hey?” Bokuto’s voice falters at the end and turns into a question as he sees Kuroo naked as the day he was born, legs and arms wrapped around him as he pounded into one Hinata Shoyo. 

“Bokuto-san?” Shoyo calls out, his cheeks turning red as Kuroo leans his forehead onto the orange-haired man’s shoulder. Instead, Bokuto walks out of the kitchen, letting the pair separate and get dressed. He’s not sure why it still shocks him, but it does. 

  
  


**2 - Atsumu**

It was an intense game and everyone was quick to go to the locker room and get showered and changed to head out to any afterparty that may be happening. Or simply to just head home. The Jackals had won against the Adlers once again and it was all pure excitement everywhere. 

Atsumu normally liked to wait for everyone to leave to get a shower in after a game, mostly because he never knew what his post-game mood would be. Everyone had long disappeared from the Jackal’s home gym and just a few people stuck around the halls, but not anyone who had access to or needed to enter the locker rooms, so Atsumu is quick to head into the locker room. 

He doesn’t pay too much attention as he walks in, deciding to check his socials real quick. However, when he reaches his row of lockers, he looks up as he hears a long drawn-out moan. His eyes widen, lips spreading into an ‘o’ shape full of surprise. 

Kuroo sits on the bench in the center of the row, a very naked Hinata bouncing on his cock. His arms are wrapped around Kuroo behind him as one of Kuroo’s hands pumps at Hinata’s cock. The other rests on Hinata’s hip, guiding him down on his cock. 

Atsumu gasps, catching the attention of the two men. Hinata reaches for the towel he’d used earlier after his shower and uses it to cover himself up. 

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata greets nervously. “I’m so sorry-”

“No, it’s fine,” Atsumu says as he begins turning around to head out of the lockers. 

“Stay, we’ll head out,” Hinata says as he moves from Kuroo, causing a squelching sound that causes them all to grimace. 

The two head out not too long after, leaving Atsumu behind. If Atsumu pumps his cock to the memory of Shoyo fucking himself real good on Kuroo, well, it’s nobody’s business. 

  
  
  


**3 - Sakusa**

Hinata had Kuroo over at the dorms while everyone was away running errands or at meetings and such. Hinata had the shared suite to himself, as all Sakusa, Bokuto, and Atsumu were among the ones out running errands. 

“How much time do you think we have?”Kuroo asks as Hinata stands up from his kneeling position.

“We should have a couple of hours,” Hinata responds, allowing Kuroo to bend him over the dining table of the shared space between the four roommates. Kuroo smirks, lining his cock up to Hinata’s entrance. 

Kuroo creates a steady rhythm once he’s in all the way, holding Hinata close to him as he fucks him gently. The two are so lost in each other they don’t hear the door open. However, it’s all interrupted when a sharp gasp rings in their ears. 

“Shit- gross,” Sakusa states as he covers his eyes and reaches for his wallet that was left on a table off to the side. 

“Omi-san,” Hinata calls out with a hint of shame in his voice. 

“Could you please not fuck on the table? At least disinfect it when you’re done.” 

With that Sakusa leaves the dorm, locking it behind him. 

  
  
  


**4 - Sakusa/Atsumu/Bokuto**

Two hours later, Hinata’s three roommates return from their errands and when they enter, they’re greeted by the sight of Hinata being fucked against the wall by Kuroo. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes, Atsumu groans as he knows he will be putting that away in his spank bank -it’s not something he’s proud of, but Hinata is just so hot, he can’t help it-, and Bokuto just ignores it, opting to move away from it all.   
  


**+1 - Kenma**

Kenma’s not sure what he expected, but the last thing he expected was to see Kuroo fucking the brains out of Hinata on his own bed. In fact, he had only invited Hinata over, definitely not Kuroo. 

“I feel like I never get Shoyo to myself anymore,” Kenma mutters as Kuroo refuses to slow down or even stop. Shoyo looks over and watches Kenma undress as he steps further into the room. 

“Well, he’s just too irresistible,” Kuroo responds, admitting to no shame. “He feels so good, too.” 

“Yeah, but you only know that because I told you about it,” Kenma mutters as he stands over Hinata’s head, holding his cock out above Hinata’s lips. “Open up, Shoyo.” 

Hinata eagerly does so, taking Kenma’s cock into his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter: @ BOKVHOE


End file.
